Their lovelife
by brossun
Summary: A lot of people told Sasuke how lucky he was to have Naruto in his bed in a lot of different ways. Talking about sex, no smut. NaruSasuNaru


A lot of people told Sasuke how lucky he was to have Naruto in his bed in a lot of different ways.

- "Ah, he's probably such an amazing lover! He's probably very gentle, isn't he?" Sakura was the first to question his and Narutos love life.

-"How did you do it? I've been trying to get him for years. His soft skin and big eyes, he'll probably squirm and have a pretty blush on his cheeks-" That earned Neji a punch to the face.

-"His penis is really small isn't it, Sasuke?" An eye twitch.

-"...You seem happy. Is he good?" A blank stare. Sometimes Gaara surprised him.

Even Kiba had something to say about this - "Did you try it Doggy style? Just wonderin'!"

For some reason which Sasuke obviously seemed to understand, they all thought he was the one doing Naruto and not the other way around. Which was true. Sort of. From time to time, he didn't mind bottoming for the one he loved. He didn't mind it at all.

Actually, sometimes he preferred it that way, when he wants to feel or hear Narutos feelings through sex, because when Naruto is topping he tends to tell Sasuke how good he is and is being very talkative. But he tries not to tell that to the blonde so he wont notice how much he talks and stop it. Sasuke tells Naruto to shut up a lot but he admits he loves to listen to him during sex.

And no, unlike what Sakura had in mind, Naruto really isn't that gentle.

He can be when he wants to. But most of the times, their sex is rough and passionate and filled with growls and really loud pants of eachothers name. Neither complained, they both liked it that way, they once had a talk about it over dinner at Sasukes house.

_-"Hey, Sasuke, did you notice we're really rough when we do it?" Naruto stared at him with a curious yet amused look on his face. He held one chopstick to his grinning lips. Sasuke looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow._

_"Does it bother you?" He asked, "and do we have to talk about this while we eat?" he quickly glanced at the empty plate on Narutos side, briefly remembering how fast the other ate._

_"Yeah, we have to and no it doesn't bother me, I actually like it, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do it in a different way?" His grin turned into a soft smile and his blue eyes were locked on the dark grey ones in front of him._

_"No, I don't." Sasuke took another bite of his dinner and after swallowing continued, "Why would I?"_

_"I dunno...I actually talked with Sakura about this a while ago." he could see his lover glare at him,_

_"Ah- no,no, not about our love life or anything! We just talked about different types of intercourse, y'know?" his clarification didn't make Sasuke any happier. _

_"A-Anyway," he chuckled nervously, "She asked if I'm a gentle lover like she thought, so I started to think about it, and I wondered about you."_

_"What did you tell Sakura?" The raven asked. _

_"That I wasn't. I'm not, right?" _

_"Not that I know of. But like I said, I don't mind it. I actually enjoy it." He set the chopsticks on the table and looked at his boyfriend across from him, who looked happy, if not a bit smug about what he just said. _

_"Do you want to try it differently?" Sasuke asked. "Having sex gently?" _

_He wondered to himself if it'll make his heart race and his lower half react the same way they did when they usually have sex._

_They were never gentle, both being men and having quite the rivalry going on between them. It didn't matter if it was in bed or the training grounds, they were always straight to the point and rough about it._

_He decided that his body will react the same as always, since it's Naruto doing those things. But again those are the kind of things he'll never tell the blonde._

_"Yeah I wanna try, at least once! But I'm topping today, just so you know." he grinned at him, eyes sparkling. Sasuke shrugged and stood so he can put the dishes in the sink._

_"You know I don't mind."_

_"Yeah, I know. I'm that good." again, that smug smirk._

_"Shut up, dobe." he lowered himself to kiss away that annoying smirk while feeling the vibrations of Narutos laugh through his lips._

They did it differently that night, and he wont ever admit it but he didn't think he blushed that hard before that.

Since Naruto was topping, he was talkative like Sasuke mentioned, but he whispered in Sasukes ears things he never said before, at least not like that. Romantic things were never in his or Narutos dictionary but Naruto did say some things to him, and he didn't think it will but it made his insides flutter and his head blank.

He also kept whispering "I love you" among others. Sasuke heard it plenty of times. Hell, he heard it when he bought him ramen for lunch, but the way he said it made him shiver and he could feel his whole face redden.

They took it slow, very slow, sometimes too slow in Sasukes opinion but when he came it was so hard he actually stopped breathing for a few seconds. Naruto was kissing him everywhere, sometimes biting, nipping, sucking...and their kisses were passionate, loving, slow. They were usually kissing hungrily, trying to dominate one another, but this time they were equal, not letting their rivalry come between them like most of the time.

Sasuke figured his and Narutos sex life were other peoples definition of angry sex. Constant angry sex. He hated to admit it but that night he felt like a high school girl whos virginity was taken. Naruto really wasn't predictable, so Sasuke didn't know what to do like he usually does. He let the blonde do whatever he wanted to him, replying to him with moans and pants of approvel.

Thinking about this now made him put a hand on his face, knowing that the blood rushed straight to his face again. Luckily he sat at the training grounds alone, leaning against one of the three big logs stuck in the ground.

He remembered Narutos opinion about that night. Sasuke slightly smiled as he thought about it.

_"That was..." Narutos voice broke the silence. _

_Sasuke couldn't finish the blondes sentence like he wanted to, his mouth was too busy gasping for breath after his climax. He glanced at Naruto on his left, eyes slightly widening as he noticed how red the others cheeks were._

_"Why are you blushing?" he asked when his breath calmed down a bit._

_"I...did I really say all the things I think I said?" he looked back at him. "Y'see what you make me say out loud, you bastard?" he put his left forearm on his face, the other on his heaving chest._

_"Ah, this is so embarrassing!" Sasuke could still see the pretty blush on his tan face. He felt like laughing but instead he hit Narutos chest and flipped to his stomach, burying his face in the pillow._

_"You're the one embarrassed?" his voice was muffled by the pillow but he continued, thinking Naruto could probably still see his blush, "you weren't the only one effected by what you said." he gripped the sheets with his right hand while the other was still on Narutos chest. "What the hell was I doing, I should've flipped you and do you instead! You dobe, I'm never letting you do me gently ever again." He lifted his head and looked at the grinning blonde._

_"I love you." he chuckled out. Sasuke glared and hit his side again. They both fell asleep quickly after that, Naruto holding Sasukes hand on his chest._

Seriously, Sasuke wanted to be the one who tops next time they do something like that. He wondered if he could say all the things Naruto said to him. He didn't say "I love you" quite as often as the other, so he imagined saying that a few tmes will make the other turn into a blushing mess like he was.

He felt his heart race while thinking about it. He wanted Naruto around him right now, so he could hear his voice saying the nonsense it usually says, he wanted to feel the other mans warmth but he knew he couldn't since the other was on a week long mission with his genin team who were slowly reaching a chunin level. Sasuke himself had a genin team, two girls and a guy, the girls luckily too entranced with one another to notice him like Naruto suggested would happen. He compared it to the same relationship he and Naruto had when they were 12, if you take out the whole avenging part.

_"You know how girls act around you," he laughed out, knowing full well Sasuke wont notice any girl. "They stutter and blush and have hearts in their eyes. Kind of like how you acted when you realised you loved me." He teased. They both sat in Narutos apartment, reading some scrolls Sasuke got from Konohas library. Naruto sat crossed legged between Sasukes open ones, neither commenting about the pose since it was comfortable to both._

_"May I remind you, dobe, you were the one to make the first move." Naruto could hear him mutter something similar to 'stuttering my ass, uchihas don't stutter' but he let it go. _

_"I knew I liked you since I was 15, teme, of course I would make the first move when I figured you liked me too." Sasuke could hear his pout, so he let himself kiss the others mess of a blonde hair before they both continued reading. 5 minutes passed and Naruto who couldn't keep quiet broke it._

_"I'm pretty sure they will have hearts in their eyes, y'know. The girl on my team does."_

_"For me?" he asked, the disinterest dripping from his tone. Naruto shook his head slightly._

_"Nope, for me." he smirked as he looked behind him at his other half. "Jealous?"_

_"Why would I be jealous of a 12 year old girl with a crush?" He glared at the blonde who was slowly turning his whole body to him, sitting on his calves. Sasuke let go of the scroll and looked at the other with a raised eyebrow._

_"Are you jealous of the girls on my team, Naruto?" the other huffed and kissed the side of Sasukes lips._

_"I don't need to be jealous, you're already mine." he grinned at him,eyes closing and Sasuke gave him a kiss which quickly developed into something much more heated and wet._

Damnit, Sasuke really wanted Naruto next to him right now.

It was turning dark as he stood up. He noticed how he sat there for nearly 4 hours and wondered if Naruto is back already. His free day was spent on thinking about the blonde. How appropriate, since that what Naruto was doing just that when they were younger.

He walked slowly on the streets of Konoha, thinking about his day. Reaching close to Narutos apartment he noticed the lights were on. He felt like an idiot when his heart jumped as he quickened his steps and reached the stairs to the blondes apartment.

He saw Narutos wide eyes expression as he leaned close to him and kissed him square on the lips. Sasuke pushed him inside the apartment, still lip locked and closed the door with his foot.


End file.
